This invention relates to container closures, and more particularly to hinged container closures having an opening for dispensing material therethrough.
Several types of closures for sealing a container for holding and dispensing sauces and other contents are known. For example, a removable closure may be coupled to a container by threads disposed on a interior surface of the closure and mating threads disposed on an exterior surface of the container neck. Unscrewing the closure enables complete detachment of the closure from the container and easy dispensing from an opening in the container. The drawbacks of the fully-removable closure include potential loss or soiling of the closure while it is detached, the requirement of two hands to operate the closure, and a generally inconvenient opening process compared with some other closures. Further, in some circumstances, the container contents may adhere to the underside of the closure and eventually coat the threads, which is unattractive, unsanitary, and may inhibit the unscrewing process.
Another type of closure employs a cap that is hinged to a body such that the cap may be pivoted relative to the body. The body may be coupled to a container by threads disposed on an interior surface of the closure body and mating threads disposed on an exterior surface of the container neck. Some versions of the hinged closure include a deck covering the container opening except for a circular (in transverse cross section) pour or dispensing opening formed therein. A circular plug formed on the underside of the cap is insertable into a spout that is formed proximate the pour opening upon closing of the cap relative to the body. Unfortunately, during normal operation the plug contacts the container contents that are disposed proximate the pour opening upon closing. Thus, residue of the material contents adhere to the plug and are visible on the plug upon pivoting the cap relative toward its open position, which is unattractive and difficult to clean.
Containers having a hinged cap often have a liner that is disposed over the container opening to form a seal therewith. Typically, the closure is tightened before the liner is sealed to the container rim by induction welding or like process. Unfortunately, the induction welding process tends to loosen the closure such that, in some circumstances, the torque required to unscrew the closure is below a desired value or near zero—that is, the closure is loose. Further, the container liquid or semi-solid contents, or water used to wash the threads or container, often adheres to the threads of the container and closure during the filling process. The loose closure enables evaporated liquid from the thread area or from the ambient atmosphere to condense within the closure and collect on top of the liner. Thus, an end user may encounter the condensed liquid upon removing the closure and before piercing or removing the liner, which is undesirable.